Crônicas de Londárion O Protetor e a Cura
by Malifysence
Summary: Quero ressaltar que por serem lendas elas servem para mostrar não somente a pura mitologia do mundo que preparei para vocês, mas também a aparição de muitas criaturas fantásticas durante a própria história!


Crônicas De Londárion - A Nova Terra

**Conto 2 - O Protetor e a Cura**

Enquanto acampavam numa floresta próxima dos montes de lava da capital um senhor com seus bons sessenta e sete anos começa a contar uma das lendas que ouvira quando ainda era um jovem.

Senhor Idoso: Quando tinha meus dezoito anos um velho amigo meu me contou uma história que havia acontecido com ele há pouco tempo antes de eu o conhecer, e foi mais ou menos assim que ele me contou. "Ao sul da capital há uma cidade quase desconhecida, lá há uma família pobre que vive do que pode colher. Um dia uma epidemia que normalmente só afeta monstros assolou a pequena cidade. Todos que lá moravam tinham medo de morrer por culpa dessa doença estranha que ali se instalou. Ninguém sabia como isso ocorreu, nem quem foi o primeiro transmissor da doença, mas quem seria tolo ao ponto de sair do aconchego do próprio lar para procurar uma cura ou ajuda de um médico e se por em risco de morte para uma doença? Não se sabia ao certo, mas o filho do casal pobre que morava lá, eu, foi um dos poucos que não tiveram a doença, mesmo se expondo para pegá-la e morrer como os seus pais estavam para fazer".

—Pai... Mãe... Eu ouvi de um andarilho que essa doença maldita só afeta monstros, mas se um do tipo Elemental contrai a doença ela passa para todos os seres vivos ao seu redor... Então vou buscar a cura na Capital Imperial e voltarei em duas semanas... Agüentem firme, por favor! — Deixou uma lágrima lhe escorrer pela face enquanto segurava as mãos de seus pais.

Esse jovem vai pelo caminho da estrada que leva a Capital, porém não sabe o que o espera. Um buraco no meio da mata o levou para um lago subterrâneo onde ele encontra a raiz do problema.

—Onde estou? Hã... Um Elemental? — vendo uma criatura feita de uma luz cintilante.

O ser em forma de energia se aproxima dele e fica rodeando-o como um planeta ao sol.

—Você está doente? — indagou incerto e ainda desacreditado.

O Elemental faz um sinal em código Morse intensificando a energia que forma seu corpo para causar um brilho como o de um vaga-lume.

—Não entendo tão bem o que quer dizer, mas pelo visto acho que não está doente... — Sorriu um pouco desapontado, mas feliz pelo bem estar do Elemental.

Numa nova tentativa o Elemental o puxa com sua energia para mais fundo na caverna do lago e o leva para junto de mais quatro elementais que estavam em volta de outro que parecia fraco por sua energia pulsar lenta e causar uma cálida luz que mal iluminava o local.

—Então é ele que estava doente, não é? — Disse meio desapontado por suas suposições estarem certas.

Tentando chegar mais perto ele percebe no que estava em cima e logo se surpreende, pois está em cima de um dragão, mas não um dragão qualquer ele era o "Protetor de Essências", um dragão médio (do tamanho de um caminhão) que protege os seis elementais remanescentes da última caçada aos cristais elementais que os magos tiveram, pois antes ele protegia uma caverna nas maiores profundezas do planeta onde os elementais viviam em conjunto com alguns animais e monstros passivos.

—Nossa! Não é uma lenda... — Observou surpreso o longo pescoço levantar o crânio majestoso do dragão no qual estava sob.

—Sim, eu não sou uma lenda, mas a destruição que os magos de sua espécie causaram por essa ganância de poder foi mais destrutiva que os poderes dos próprios elementais juntos... — disse calma e singelamente o dragão sem abrir sua boca.

—Quem disse isso? — Indagou confuso com a voz que vinha de todos os lados.

—Olhe para mim e verá a verdade... — Disse o dragão fixando seu olhar nos olhos do jovem.

—Como assim? — Indagou mais confuso ainda com as palavras que ainda não sabia a origem.

—Irei lhe mostrar o que aconteceu naquela época até chegarmos aqui com uma ilusão mental. — Disse decidida e calmamente.

No mesmo instante ele desmaia sobre o dragão após ser tocado por seus bigodes. Logo após alguns instantes ele acorda num lugar escuro onde só conseguia ver a si mesmo e mais nada.

—Você acordou? — Disse o dragão que não estava lá.

—Hã? Quem está falando comigo? — indagou ainda mais confuso, porém com medo.

O rosto do dragão apareceu em meio à escuridão como se dela fizesse parte.

—Eu, o Protetor de Essências... — Disse imperiosa e calmamente.

—Ah! Sim, me lembro que estávamos conversando sobre os elementais na caverna e... Você realmente não é uma lenda... — Disse ainda espantado com sua conclusão.

—Sim, mas agora vou lhe mostrar minhas lembranças e as dos elementais.

—Mas por que você é tão leal em proteger os elementais? — Indagou curioso.

—Onde um Elemental fica sua energia cria vida e meu corpo aprendeu pelos anos de convívio com eles, aprendeu a absorver essa energia evitando o nascimento de novas espécies de animais, plantas e outros tipos de criaturas mutantes dessa aura suscitadora. Essa energia que absorvo anula minha fome, minha sede e meu cansaço, mas se eles morrerem não terei mais esse saciar que eles me proporcionam, então terei de caçar minha comida, procurar por água limpa, e dormir para descansar, coisa que não faço há mil anos... Provavelmente irei morrer se não de fome será de sede, se não de sede será de cansaço, se não de cansaço será por um predador, ou seja, um dragão mais forte e faminto disposto a lutar para me matar.

—Sim, entendo... Mas diga-me como assim mil anos e o que houve com o Elemental que o adoeceu? — indagou ainda com curiosidade e preocupação nos olhos.

—Eu entrei numa caverna em busca de comida e abrigo, isso aconteceu a mil e quinhentos anos, na época a caça aos dragões tinha começado, mas quando entrei o teto, o chão e as paredes desabaram me levando para um nível mais baixo da caverna a uns três quilômetros abaixo do nível do mar, porém lá havia uma parte dessa caverna onde cerca de duzentos elementais viviam em total harmonia com alguns animais e plantas que tiveram mutações se tornando monstros, criaturas irracionais e passivas ou raças com inteligência capazes de compreender a fala que os elementais usavam... Lá eu vi minha fome, cansaço, sede e dor sumirem aos poucos e me tornei guardião das catacumbas que levavam os humanos lá, mas um dia um mago ganancioso ouviu boatos de onde um dragão havia caído e nunca mais voltou e veio ao meu encalce. Logo que chegou numa entrada que eu desconhecia, ele viu seu poder elevar-se cada vez mais e foi em busca da fonte dessa ampliação súbita de poder, então ele usou sua lábia para persuadir os elementais a levá-lo a um lugar na caverna que tinha esmeraldas, rubis, safiras, ouro, prata, bronze, diamantes e outras pedras preciosas, todos impregnados com a aura dos elementais, pois essa aura pode ser capturada por uma simples jóia e assim ele levou a primeira amostra do que havia lá para o imperador e dia após dia fui atacando tropa por tropa de soldados, exercito por exercito de reinos e vi as vidas medíocres que sua espécie tem se esvair... — Disse desapontado e indiferente.

—Não é verdade! Não, não temos vidas medíocres. Eu vim para procurar a cura para a doença que assola minha cidade e me disseram que o culpado era o Elemental adoecido! — esbravejou com todas as forças.

—Não fique tão esperançoso assim em procurar um culpado... Como você sabe um Elemental só fica doente se o elemento compatível a ele está poluído ou destruído. Pense bem... Há alguma culpa numa criatura que reage aos problemas causados pelos humanos? — Indagou na esperança de que ele buscasse em sua memória a origem real do problema.

—Pensando bem é verdade... Meus pais só ficaram doentes depois de terem tomado um banho no lago e uma semana antes as pessoas foram estando assim por causa... Por causa do lago! Droga! Então vim aqui para nada! — suspirou desapontado com a conclusão.

—Não exatamente. Deixe-me desfazer essa ilusão...

Numa fração de segundos a escuridão e as imagens que passavam nela se quebram como vidro e ele aparece de pé na frente do dragão com o Elemental doente a sua frente encostado no dragão e com os demais ao seu redor.

—Tome essa semente... O Elemental da terra a impregnou com sua energia, então se você a plantar numa faixa de terra no meio do lago ela irá purificá-lo e a qualquer criatura que se banhar nele... Agora vá por esse caminho você sairá no lago logo acima de nós que está poluído, mas há uma condição para sair daqui... — disse como se ele não fosse aceitar a condição, mesmo querendo sair da caverna.

—Qual é a condição? — indagou calmamente.

—Não pode mostrar, dizer ou sequer contar sobre esta caverna e sobre nós, senão estará condenando essas pobres criaturas e estará condenando a mim também. Adeus humano. — Disse com uma voz imperiosa.

O dragão cria um vento com o ar que usa em sua respiração e lança o jovem para fora da caverna e bem perto de sua casa. Ele segue as instruções do dragão e planta a semente numa faixa de terra no meio do lago. Em segundos uma árvore imensa nasce da semente e a água antes marrom de lodo e poluição, agora estava cristalina como se ali houvesse um véu que refletia o sol, a lua, as estrelas, o céu, mas mostrava-se transparente ao ponto de se ver o chão do lago e os peixes que ali viviam.

—Mãe, pai... Eu consegui a cura! — Gritou com lágrimas de alegria lhe escorrendo a face.

—Filho... Nós estamos felizes por isso, mas muito mais por você voltar sã e salvo... – disse sua mãe quase não mais tendo forças para fazê-lo novamente.

Ele vê seu pai e sua mãe definhando e os carrega nos ombros para o lago onde eles são purificados. Logo ele e seus pais levam os poucos doentes que ainda viviam lá e os animais que também contraíram a doença. Com todos salvos ele foi à caverna na esperança de achar o protetor e os protegidos, porém nada havia lá além de pedras e poças.

—Adeus... Amigos... — disse com um olhar de esperança e uma lágrima singela lhe escorrendo a face, uma lágrima de saudade e alegria de que nunca os esqueceria.


End file.
